<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance to Remember by sophh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886600">A Dance to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh'>sophh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's Wedding, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione and Viktor had gotten a chance to dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Love for KrumPuffer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dance to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for KrumPuffer's collection! </p><p>I don't know you, KrumPuffer, but I was excited to jump in and try a new pairing while also getting the chance to make someone happy. To that end, I hope this whole collection does just that—makes you very, very happy. 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Herm-own-knee," Viktor said, bowing in her direction. "You are looking so beautiful. I know that I haff said this earlier, but it is worth repeating."</p><p>Hermione smiled as she sank into a curtsy. It was clear that he had practiced the pronunciation of her name since their last meeting, and she was quite touched by that notion and the sentiments that came along with it. "Thank you, Viktor." </p><p>He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles with a tenderness that surprised her. "It is my pleasure. I would tell you this every day if I could." </p><p>"Oh," she said faintly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. A quick glance over at Harry and Ron told her that Ron was not at all pleased to see her talking to Viktor on the edge of the dance floor—the redhead's face was crimson and he looked ready to storm over and challenge Viktor to a duel. After clearing her throat—and clearing Ron's angry face from her mind—she asked, "Well? Shall we dance?" </p><p>He nodded and extended an arm to her. They made their way past several couples, claiming a spot on the dance floor under a string of fairy lights. It was a rather romantic spot, in Hermione's mind, and it felt even more romantic when Viktor placed a hand on her waist. </p><p>As he whirled her around, Hermione was reminded of their date at the Yule Ball. She was—thankfully—much more comfortable with him now than she had been then, so while they weren't the most graceful couple on the dance floor, they weren't the most uncoordinated either.   </p><p>The other wedding guests began to blur together as she and Viktor attempted to keep up with the swell of music. It was as if the two of them were lost in a world of their own where no one else mattered but the other person. Hermione let herself forget about the irate friend who awaited her at the end of the song. She even let herself forget about the clothes and books that were packed inside her beaded handbag, a weighty reminder that her life was forever on the brink of danger. </p><p>At some point, Viktor tripped, sending them both stumbling. Hermione righted herself on his arm as she tamped down her initial feelings of embarrassment, letting laughter bubble out of her instead. Her dance partner soon joined in with his deep rumble of a laugh, and before long, tears streamed down both of their faces.</p><p>"Perhaps we should move away from the others," Hermione suggested at last. She pulled Viktor off to the right to avoid the exuberant footwork of Angelina and George, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p>Viktor readily agreed. He took her hand as she led him to a quieter corner of the garden, and her heart rate spiked. She still had feelings for him, she realized. And because she still had feelings for him, she had a duty to tell him the truth—or part of the truth, anyway. </p><p>She took a deep breath as she turned to face him, her gaze fixed on his. </p><p>"I thought we ought to talk somewhere a little more private," she began. Viktor said nothing, but she took his nod as confirmation that he was listening. "Soon I'll be going away to help Harry with an...important task." She fiddled with the strap of her beaded bag. "I suspect you might hear some things about—about me and my friends, but try not to believe too much of it, okay?"</p><p>Viktor frowned. "Vot do you mean by this? You are not making sense, Herm-own-knee." His dark eyes searched hers, desperate for answers she couldn't give him. "You are not in trouble, are you?" </p><p>"Nothing like that," Hermione rushed to say. "I just don't want you to try and contact me. It might not be—be safe."</p><p>"Not safe?" Viktor's eyes widened. "Please, Herm-own-knee, you haff to tell me what this means. I can help you—"</p><p>"No," Hermione whispered, shaking her head. "You <em> can't </em> help me. No one can." She looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. Though everyone appeared to be fully engaged in the festivities, she knew that it was time to drop the matter. "I've said too much already." </p><p>"But—"</p><p>"Goodbye, Viktor." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, then gently pulled her hand away from his. "I'll write to you as soon as I'm able." </p><p>She started back across the garden, intent on dropping into a chair next to her friends and rubbing her aching feet. Before she could do so, however, a silvery Patronus soared onto the middle of the dance floor. </p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt's message boomed over the stunned crowd. <em> "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." </em></p><p>Even as dread settled in the pit of her stomach, Hermione looked over in Viktor's direction, caught his eye, and mouthed, <em> Run. </em> He gave her a brief nod, as if telling her to do the same.</p><p>Her world seemed to move in slow-motion as she registered that Ron wasn't close by. That gave her just enough time to send up a quick prayer before throwing herself into the chaos to find him. </p><p>
  <em> Please let Viktor be okay.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>